Cheers of Yellow and Black
by GoldenMillennium
Summary: When a group of wizards known as the Generation of miracles is sent to Hogwarts they will forever leave their mark on the school. One-shot. Kuroko no Basket x Harry Potter Crossover.


**Cheers of Yellow and Black**

**Warnings: Crackish/Jokish, not meant to be taken seriously**

**Summary: When a group of wizards known as the Generation of miracles is sent to Hogwarts they will forever leave their mark on the school.**

"Everyone I'm pleased to inform you that we will be having some guest arrive here sometime today. They are from our sister school in Japan called Teiko and since their school has been recently destroyed due to an unfortunate accident some of their students will be attending here for the rest of the school year." Dumbledore announced proudly in front of the mess hall.

There was a murmur amongst the students but no one seemed to give the announcement much thought or attention. Dumbledore was underwhelmed by their reactions so he cleared his throat once more in order to regain the student's attention. "I would also like to add that it will be the six members of their much acclaimed quidditch team."

This seemed to get the students excited. And there was a sudden buzz of interest generated from his comments. Dumbledore smiled in approval.

"Hey Harry," Ron nudged his friend, "Do you think they're any good at quidditch?"

Harry merely shrugged before taking another bite out of his meal. "Probably you know…" he tacked on at the end.

"Actually," Hermione interrupted, "If you've read your history textbooks you'll know that the Japanese branch of wizardry schools are not known to be great at quidditch. However I do hear that they excel in muggle sports like basketball."

"Basketball? Who cares about basketball?" Ron replied, "All that matters is quidditch anyways."

"You never know, they might be good." Harry chimed in.

"Maybe you'll get to play them" Ron shrugged as he pointed his spoon in Hermione's direction, "But Miss Know-It-All here seems to be convinced that they're not."

"Ron!" Hermione protested, "You never let me finish. I was going to add, before you rudely interrupted me that although Japan isn't traditionally good at quidditch, there have been rumors that this year's team is the best they're ever had," she enthusiastically finished by clapping her hands together.

"Students," Dumbledore's voice once more broke through the clamoring of student chatter, "You may go back to your dorms now. I will be calling you back here later once I am told of their arrival."

After he dismissed the young wizards Dumbledore patiently waited for the arrival of his foreign students.

Finally several hours after their expected arrival time the students of Teiko school of Witchcraft and Basketball came knocking on his front door. Excited Dumbledore smiled brightly and welcomed them inside.

What he didn't expect was that one of the students that he had been waiting for seemed to be missing. "And you would be Satsuki Momoi?" He pointed at a well-endowed pink haired girl. She nodded cheerfully, "And this would be Daiki Aomine, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, Ryota Kise, Seijuro Akashi…" he gestured at the rainbow of hair colors in front of him. They each nodded in turn as his glance passed them. "But where is Tetsuya Kuroko?" his eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Did he decide to go to another school perhaps?"

He got no reply from the group but judging from their expression they seemed to be hiding something.

"I'm here," a small voice came from underneath Dumbledore's gaze causing him to jump. Aomine could be seen smirking as were all of the members of the Teiko School.

"Oh dear, I apologize it appears that somehow I missed you," The headmaster apologized. "However…" he trailed off looking at the students in front of him, "Apparently your friends here were in on it the whole time and they never did tell me." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll be introducing you all to our student body." He motioned for them to exit the office before following suit. They walked casually down the corridor with Dumbledore giving them a small tour of the school. "If you don't mind me asking, but was there a reason for you tardiness?" Dumbledore asked out of pure curiosity.

He turned around when he heard no response to see them all staring at the boy in the middle. He was tall, tan, and had the strangest dark blue hair, granted they all seemed to be sporting quite interesting hair colors.

He saw the boy, Aomine if Dumbledore remembered right shift uncomfortably under their gaze.

"What?!" He blurted out when the tension got too much for him.

"Aominecchi's not being honest," The blonde one, Kise teased.

"Stop calling me that," Aomine shouted snapping at the blonde.

"Come on Dai-chan! Just answer the question," The girl smiled fully aware that she had provoked him further.

"I don't know what you are tal-" Aomine had started to yell at the group when he collapsed forward clutching his stomach. "Tetsu..." he managed to growl out as he hunched over.

Dumbledore inwardly laughed when he saw the much smaller man jab him in his gut.

"What Aomine-kun was trying to say was that he was holding the map upside down the whole time and got us completely lost," Kuroko corrected the taller man.

Aomine decided that a glare was enough and he made sure that Kuroko saw his displeasure.

Before any of the tension could be resolved Dumbledore pushed open a pair of vast doors and a flood of noise left the room. Dumbledore had summoned for the students to reassemble earlier when he had been giving the new students a tour and he nodded in approval when he saw everyone present.

"Students, may I have you attention!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, "As you can see hear our exchange students have arrived."

The whole mass of students immediately became quiet and all their eyes became fixated on the Teiko group. They stood there a little uneasy as they saw the Hogwarts students look them up and down.

Aomine gulped.

"I never thought that I'd see Aomine-kun nervous," Kuroko laughed softly next to him.

"I'm _not _nervous," Aomine emphasized, "And stop laughing at me," He glared even more intensely down at Kuroko who couldn't help but to laugh some more just to annoy him.

"Now I'll be introducing these six students here so I'll ask you all to remain quiet until I'm done." Dumbledore interjected into the murmuring crowd. "From left to right they are Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kuroko, or better known in the Japan wizarding community as the generation of miracles. And finally we have the lovely Miss Momoi who acts as their manager." Dumbledore started.

Over at the Gryffindor table the trio of wizards was talking amongst one another. "What do you think of them?" Ron asked as he glanced at the group, "That one is huge! He's terrifying!" he shuddered in fear as he glanced up at the purple haired giant.

"Aren't you more surprised at their ridiculous hair colors? I can't believe such an esteemed school like Teiko would allow that." Hermione added, 'That can't possibly be natural…right?"

Harry's face tensed for a moment as if he were concentrating on something. "What's wrong harry?" Hermione asked slightly concerned by her friend.

Harry tilted his head slightly before he answered, "Don't you think…that the girl has big-"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, "You are not about to say what I think you're going to say!"

"…personality?" Harry tried but Hermione just glared at the boy wonder.

"Guys cut it out" Ron tried to mediate. "Look Dumbledore's starting to say something again." He pointed up at the stage to divert their attentions.

"And now we will be sorting these six young wizards into the different houses. Since it is their first year I have decided to give them the full Hogwarts experience." Dumbledore stated causing the Teiko students to eye each other warily.

"Want to make bets on what house each one of them is sorted into?" Ron suggested mischievously eying his two friends.

Hermione sighed, "I don't see why not. I hope you're up for losing boys" she cracked a small but wicked smile.

"Ah don't tell me you already have some info on them," Harry whined, "That'd be cheating."

"Yeah Hermione play fair." Ron added

"Guys it's not cheating, plus I only know a little bit about each of them." She explained herself. She looked around to make sure that nobody was looking before pulling a book out from her robe.

"Is that a?" Harry asked

"Shhh." She replied, "Yes it's a book from the forbidden section of the library. I pull this out earlier today when I heard that we were getting some exchange students." She whispered. "It didn't have much on Teiko or much on the Japanese wizarding community but I did find some snippets about the lot on stage."

"Well hurry up and tell us Hermione." Ron prodded

"Well," She started opening up the book to where she had tabbed it, "The first one is Aomine, the tall and tan one. He's apparently an extremely talented quidditch player who can score from any position. The Next would be the green haired on, Midorima I believe, and he's said to never miss and can always be seen with a lucky item. The next is Murasakibara…all it says here is that he likes food…" Hermione trailed off as she read the completely lacking entry in the book, "Anyways the next is their captain Akashi, supposedly he's never been beat and is extremely intelligent, and then there's Kise, he's a talented quidditch player-"Hermione continued before being interrupted by Ron.

"-Whose only played for one year? No way!" The red head stated utterly surprised, "Look at his stats, that's impossible for a first year player."

"Ron please don't interrupt me like that, 'Hermione scolded, "and besides remember Harry? He was a natural."

"Oh, you're right, "Ron nodded.

"Now where was I?" Hermione begun once more, "Ah that's right it says here that he also models on the side. Next is their fearsome manager Momoi, It says here that she specializes in intelligence gathering and planning. And finally the last member of their quidditch team is a guy named Kuroko…" she stopped reading.

"What else Hermione? Don't just stop like that." Ron questioned.

Hermione shook her head, "No, that's it, that's all they have on this Kuroko fellow." She looked up at the stage to assess the foreign students but soon stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked when his friend just stared intently at the stage with her mouthing what seemed like numbers.

"It's just, I was counting the number of people on stage and I keep counting five people and I could have sworn that Dumbledore said that there were six of them…" she trailed off once more repeating the numbers over and over to see if she was just miscounting.

"What are you talking about" Ron asked as he started to count the students on stage. "There's one…two…three…four…five…bloody hell you're right! Where's the six one?" He exclaimed.

This time Harry looked up and counted for himself. "I can't believe it… perhaps Dumbledore said the wrong number?" he suggested

Ron shrugged, "I suppose it's possible."

Back on stage Kise was throwing a fit. "We're getting separated?!" Kise exclaimed. "I didn't know that we were getting separated!" his voice full of distress.

Dumbledore nodded, "Don't fret too hard about it. I'm sure that it will be a good experience for you guys to experience some Hogwarts culture." He tried to reason with the blonde.

Kise latched onto Kuroko, "Well if that's the case me and Kurokocchi can be together right?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry but that's not how it works. You see we will be using a sorting hat and based on what the hat says that's where you'll be living for the remainder of the year."

"Get off of him." Aomine snarled annoyed at the blonde's antics. "It's obvious that Tetsu is going to be with me after all I'm his light!" he stated pulling the distraught blonde off his friend.

Kuroko grunted softly in displeasure as he was manhandled by the two men on stage.

"Akashicchi," Kise whined, "I don't want to get separated! Make Aominecchi give Kurokocchi to me!" he shook the red head. When he didn't get a response he looked up to the purple haired man, "You understand don't you?"

The purple haired man simple glanced down before pulling out another stick of pocky to chew on.

"Guys! Why am I the only on worried?" He placed his hands on his hips pouting a little.

"Alright now who wants to go first?" Dumbledore asked interrupting the upset man.

Kise nervously looked around hoping to get some reassurance from his friends. Akashi finally stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it." The red head calmly stated. Dumbledore smiled in delight, his eyes twinkling as Akashi walked up and sat in the chair in front of him.

"He's got to stop doing that…" Aomine whispered to Kuroko

"Doing what?" Kuroko asked puzzled by his friend's statement.

"That smile! It's just so creepy!" Aomine shuddered, "There's just something unnatural about it!"

"I think Aomine-kun is just being overly conscious." Kuroko stated watching Akashi sit down on a chair.

Dumbledore slowly lowered the hat down on the guy's head and there was a long pause as the hat started talking to itself.

"Five bucks it's to Gryffindor" Ron stated.

Hermione scoffed, "Did you not listen to me at all? It's obvious from the description that he's going to be a Ravenclaw."

"And why is that again?" Ron asked.

"It said that he was extremely intelligent," Hermione explained all while rolling her eyes.

"Well you're in Gryffindor aren't you?" Ron snarked at her.

"W-I'm just an exception you know." She countered, "You agree with me don't you Harry?"

Both of them looked at Harry who shifted uneasily in his seat, "Uh guys… I don't want to choose…"

The two glared at him harder. "Well if I had to choose then I would have to agree with Hermione on this one."

Hermione smirked in victory.

"Just you guys wait, when you're wrong I'll be the one laughing" Ron added insulted that Harry didn't take his side.

After another minute of silence then hat paused and the student body all anticipated what would be proclaimed.

What felt like another long silence ensued before finally the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The whole commons went silent as if they had not expected anyone to actually be sorted into Hufflepuff, which was perhaps the most unimportant house in all of Hogwarts. It was almost unprecedented that they even heard a person being sent to Hufflepuff.

There was several more minutes of silence until it seemed that the Hufflepuff house had finally come to the realization that someone had actually been sorted into their house.

They broke out in wild cheers and celebrations. There was hooting and hollering as the usually overlook Hufflepuff house received the first of the exchange students.

Akashi calmly walked off the stage with a slight smirk etched on his face. He took a seat at the ecstatic Hufflepuff house and waited for the rest of his teammates to be sorted.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione flushed red, embarrassed that she had been so off.

"Yeah, really wouldn't have guessed it." Ron admitted, "Foreigners…"

When the Hufflepuff's had finally calmed down Aomine walked up to the hat and took a seat.

"Okay, now him I guarantee that he's a Slytherin!" Hermione stated, "Or at the very least a Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement "I have to agree with you on this one. There's no way that he's not a –"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted as the trio of wizard's face dropped to the ground.

The Hufflepuff's all looked at one another as if they weren't sure if they heard it right or not before jumping out of their seats in victory. They had landed yet another student!

Hermione was shaking her head, could it be that she was just really off about these students? There was just no way, she was Hermione Granger!

She took a deep breath and waited for the next one to take a seat. To her complete dismay and to all of the other students surprise the rest were promptly seated and sorted into Hufflepuff. At the very end as everyone was gearing to stand up and leave Dumbledore announced the sorting of the final person.

"Now we have the last of our exchange students Kuroko!" Dumbledore's voice projected across the room.

"Holy-"Ron started to say before stopping mid-sentence. "Where on Earth did that guy come from?" he said waving a figure at Kuroko.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion. Had he always been there? There's no way! She had counted several times and he was never there! Sorcery!

Finally as somehow he too was placed into Hufflepuff the sorting ended and the students were allowed to leave. In the background the voices and cheers of a very happy Hufflepuff group could be heard.

As the students were leaving the commons Hermione was still raving on about the ridiculousness that had taken place earlier. "Can you believe that? Hufflepuff? How did any of them look like they were going to Hufflepuff? No one gets sent to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff?!" She couldn't emphasize the point any clearer. How could she have been so wrong? Her world had basically shattered.

"Hermione we get it." Harry stopped the unhappy wizard.

"Yeah maybe they're just really loyal and patient guys" Ron tried to comfort her.

"Who knows, I mean look at Harry, he was supposed to go to-"Ron proceeded to add before being punched in the arm by Harry.

"Ron!" Harry groaned.

And as the new Hufflepuff's were lead to their new dormitories Akashi couldn't help but let out another triumphant smirk.

_Epilogue_

_Even after the wizards from Teiko left the school to go back to Japan the dynamics of Hogwarts would forever be changed. Never again would the school be the same. Hufflepuff was never again looked down upon. The wizards from Japan had put the Hufflepuff's on the map and made them relevant. It was time for the era of the Hufflepuff! Now Gryffindor and Slytherin would have to feel the pains of irrelevancy and despair. There was a new power house in school and its colors were daisy yellow, and ferocious bumblebee black, long live Hufflepuff and the strange wizards from Japan who liked to play the strange muggle game of basketball and sport even weirder hair colors._

**A/N: Welp that was just a random story that I had a sudden urge to write. This would be my first fanfiction I've written in years since I've been mostly writing original fiction. I apologize if any characters are OOC or if something didn't make sense or had some inconsistencies. This was unbeta-ed and I wrote this at 4:00am so please forgive me for the small mistakes but I did try to proof read and fix any glaring mistakes. Also I probably took some liberties with some things to make it more fun…for myself. Anyways if you somehow enjoyed this than :D if not then :**

**P.S**

**Dumbledore is a creep, cue bright smile and eye twinkle ;)**


End file.
